


Before I Go

by oh_captain (orphan_account), orphan_account



Series: One Shot Thing [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Short, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/oh_captain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am posting them here for no one to enjoy<br/>my tumblr: ohcaptainstilinski.tumblr.com</p></blockquote>





	Before I Go

Stiles looked to Cora. She stood in his door way, duffle bag in hand.

"You’re leaving?" Stiles guessed, not really asking, but checking.

"Yeah…" She glanced at him. "Just thought…"

"Just thought, what?" He asked after the long silence.

"You said, ‘the next time I kiss you, you better be awake’…" Cora said, paused. She looked to him. "I’m awake now."

Stiles froze. He looked to her, taking a slow step forward, cautious. “Yeah… but you’re leaving,” He murmured as he got into her personal space.

She looked up to him, smiling a little. “I never said I wasn’t coming back,” She said, rolling her eyes.

Stiles huffed a laugh. 

"You are taking forever to make your move, grandpa," She stated before crashing their lips together.

Stiles laughed a little, smile ruining the kiss before he kissed her back.

**Author's Note:**

> I am posting them here for no one to enjoy  
> my tumblr: ohcaptainstilinski.tumblr.com


End file.
